One Thousand Years
by William Kingsbury
Summary: BTW the first Chp. is an INTRO not a full chapter... The Ancient Minister and his allies attempt to dystroy the world again. A group of friends find their own power to resist the assult
1. It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the nintendo characters..might I add I am jelous I do not... End Disclaimer

The bomb was set. A silhouette seemed to melt out from the darkness. He grinned, this time he would be successful. He grasped the cape hanging at his side, and with a twirl of it, he was gone. The sun had risen; the bomb had made it to zero. The blast seemed to shake the very core of the earth; the plains around the bomb seemed to cry out in pain. Darkness had covered a large area. Within this area; there was no Earth. It was empty, an abyss.

The goddess Palutena looked down on the Earth. A black spot was blemishing the peaceful planet where Egypt had once stood proud and tall. Now it did not exist. A silent tear ran down her cheek. She summoned her greatest warrior. A small angel with brown curly locks ran to her side. He bowed.

"M' lady, what troubles you today?"

She pointed to Earth in response. The angel looked down and gasped.

"This is not possible; we destroyed them millennia ago."

She shook her head.

"Go Pit, I wish for you to bring me the case."

Without question, he flew into the sky, and returned with a small black box, the goddess smiled.

"I did not destroy them, we captured their souls, remember? In miniature figurines in their likeness"

She opened the box; Pit leaned over and took a peek as well. He gasped.

"The evil ones, they are not here. How is this possible?"

Palutena just patted his head

"Fear not young one, those who fought the evil ones a thousand years ago had me create their own figurines in their likeness as well. In their figures contain their power, and strength, I shall send them to earth. They will take host to ordinary humans, I will send you to Earth as well, I wish for you to guide these humans in their plight."

She handpicked a few of the figures from the box. They glowed in a golden light. They rained down onto the planet all in different directions

"Now go, young one, I wish you good luck"

Pit nodded. He grabbed his bow, and began to descend to Earth. Just as he had done one thousand years ago.


	2. An Angel's Blessing

News of Egypt had not yet reached the ears of two young adults. Katy and Andrew meandered down the street. They only had one thought on the brain, fast food. It was Andrew's idea to begin with; he did work for a McDonalds after all.

"She just exploded! I mean it was just like a balloon, she just popped!"

Katy looked repulsed, not only was she about to eat, but now Andrew was talking about exploding woman. He mentioned he saw it in some new movie that just came out. She always thought his choice in movies was a little odd. Andrew had taken the lead, she chuckled. She was wondering what exactly was going on in that little brain of his. He whipped around. He had his hand on his head.

"Katy that really hurt! Why did you have to go and throw something at me! She stuttered in disbelief.

"I didn't throw anything at you."

She noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Something on the ground was glittering. She pointed it out to Andrew. He bent over in curiosity.

"Hey Katy I think I recognize…"

His finger touched the object. The glowing object collided with his head again. The light was entering his body through the eyes. He fell over in convulsions. Katy shrieked. Before she could do anything she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Her vision was blinded with a bright light as well. That was the last thing she could remember.

Someone bumped her. Her eyes slowly began to open. A groan escaped from her mouth. Her body felt weak, it was almost as if she had not slept for days. The ground beneath her was soft. She sat up and realized she was on her bed. Her vision was blurry, she rubbed her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone, someone she did not know. She let out a yelp. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. A young boy stood there; at his side he carried a bow. She looked him up and down. He wore a robe, and had two golden rings around his wrist. What made him stand out what was he had wings! He stepped towered her.

"Do not be alarmed, I am not here to hurt you. I will explain everything; just wait for your friend to come to."

He pointed to the floor. Andrew was lying on a make shift bed.

"He took a bit more in then you did"

Before the angel could explain anymore Andrew began to stir. His eyes fluttered open. Katy went over to check on him

"Hey, you doing ok?"

He rubbed his head and moaned.

"I think so; I have a headache like no other."

The angel came towered the duo. Andrew shrieked and began to back away.

"I bet he was the one that jumped us!"

Katy looked at him incredulously. The angel shook his head and lifted the remote to the TV. He pushed a button and the TV flickered on. There was a news station. Images flashed across the screen rapidly. The angel spoke.

"What you are seeing is an attack on your planet. A thousand years ago there was a great warrior by the name of The Ancient Minister. He and his cohorts attempted to destroy the world. He planted bombs all over the world, and when they detonated, there was nothing left. There was no living planet left, just an abyss. Some allies of mine fought along side me to help destroy him. We not only restored Earth, but we preserved the life of those enemies. Somehow they have returned.

Andrew's mind felt as if it were about to explode. This was all coming so fast.

"So what does this have to do with us?"

The angel looked in his direction.

"My allies where not a blessed as I am. They did not have the ability to live for an eternity. The great goddesses Palutena captured their spirits as well and have unleashed them onto Earth. These great warriors have found you to be their vessel. You will fight for Earth. Others have been chosen as well, I have yet to find them. You need to come with me. We shall join forces with those like us, and together defeat this evil once more."

Katy looked baffled.

"I can't just up and leave, I have school, and family, I can't just run off on some arduous quest."

The angel pointed angrily at the TV screen.

"Look at this. They destroyed an entire country in seconds. This will affect you, maybe not in the near future, but they will find this place and it will fall to the abyss as well."

Andrew laughed.

"What are we going to do? I can't fight, and Katy isn't exactly a black belt either."

The angel just looked annoyed.

"Have you not been paying attention to what I have been saying? You have been blessed with great power! You will use it."

Katy sighed deeply.

"Here how about we sleep on it. I'm sure the world won't be gone tomorrow. My brother and I here will talk it over. By the way, how did we get back home?

The angel scratched one of his wings uncomfortably.

"I was hoping to find you before the impact. Taking in that much power is hard on the body, and you had passed out. I brought you home."

He noticed the look on their faces.

"Yes I know where you live. I do reside in heaven after all. Looking down on Earth is something I am able to do"

Andrew just yawned. He looked at the clock. He noticed it was already almost midnight.

"I think it's time Katy and I got some sleep; we will see you in the morning. I didn't quite catch your name."

"My name is Pit. I shall see you in the morning"

He walked across the room and opened the window. He took off into the night sky. Katy glanced over to Andrew.

"All I wanted tonight was a McChicken with cheese, not the fate of the world."


	3. A Robed Assassin

The luminous alarm clock read two o'clock AM.

"I'm' just glad we have moved out of the house, imagine, mom seeing an angel carrying us into the house"

Katy laughed at the image. She and her brother had moved out about a year ago. Both where rigorous collage students. Living together the first few years away from home not only kept their mom thinking they were safe, but it also kept the rent that much easier to pay.

They had kept the TV on. They watched the horror that flashed before their eyes. Families where torn, people where crying, and there where those images taken from one of Earth's many satellites. On the map there was just a black speck. She glanced toward Andrew.

"I think we should do it. Look at those people. They are suffering, and if we don't do anything, that could be us someday."

Andrew looked as if he was thinking hard.

"Pit said we gained power. What power? I don't feel any different."

He glanced. He noticed something that he had not seen before.

He gestured to Katy's belt.

"What are those?"

She looked down and her mouth dropped open in disbelief. She grabbed one of the three small spheres and it grew about three times it's size. Katy gasped.

"It can't be"

She threw the sphere to the ground. There was a bright flash. Standing here the sphere had been was a small turtle. Its skin was blue. Katy shrieked in excitement

"Whoa! whoa Andrew... it...it can't be, whoa! whoa!"

"Katy get a hold of yourself, what is that thing?"

She clapped her hands together.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a Squirtle!"

She noticed the blank look on Andrew's face. He had obviously forgotten. It had been a few years since he had picked up a Game Boy.

"Andrew it's a Pokémon."

His eyes grew to the size of quarters, Katy giggled.

"That's the reaction I was expecting the first time."

The Squirtle's head snapped toward the window. He began to growl. Katy looked out the window. She gasped. Outside there it looked like it was snowing, except the snow was purple, and was glowing. Something formed from the glowing particles. It held up what seemed to be cannon and aimed it at the window.

The blast made the little apartment shake. The window shattered. The two cried out as they dove to the side. There was a smoking hole in the wall. The creature jumped through the window. Katy suppressed a giggle. Standing before them was a very heavy set man. He wore a ridiculous looking set of robes. In his hand he carried a massive hammer. He laughed and aimed the hammer toward Andrew. He fired a shot, Katy shrieked, Andrew flung his hand up to guard his face. The projectile never made contact. There was a royal blue sphere floating in front of him and the cannon ball was nonexistent. The man spoke.

"It can't be. . ."

Katy took advantage of the man's disorientation. She reached back into the recesses of her mind, trying hard to remember all a Squirtle could do. She shouted the first thing that came to her mind.

"Uh Squirtle, use Waterfall!"

The Squirtle sprung forward and unleashed a torrent of water and began to ride on it. The man was forced against the wall. His hammer made contact with the Squirtle's head. Katy panicked and held her pokéball out and returned the Squirtle. She threw out another pokéball and out came an Ivysaur. She began to issue commands.

Andrew was in shock. His brain felt as if it was expanding. The air around him felt thick, almost as if he could swim through it. He focused hard on the attacker. He noticed Ivysaur was shooting what looked to be seeds at the over sized man. He tried to reach out to the Ivysaur, he wanted to help it. Instead of his hand going toward the enemy, there was a snowflake speeding to him at an alarming rate. Andrew panicked and blinked. The snowflake disappeared in a small flash and was gone. Katy's head snapped in his direction.

"What on Earth was that?"

Andrew just stuttered. He wanted to know what it was, he began to focus again. He felt like he was pushing the snowflake through the thick air. It made contact with the man. He couldn't control himself, if it was as if his tongue had a mind of his own.

"PK Freeze!"

The man was incased in a block of ice. Andrew was stunned. Had he done that himself? He looked over at Katy.

"Katy, what is in that third pokéball?"

She returned the Ivysaur and threw the final one. Out popped a Charizard. Katy shrieked in excitement.

"Andrew! It's a Charizard!"

She went up and embraced the dragon, then looked over at the frozen man.

"What do we do with that?"

Andrew looked puzzled for only a second. He then giggled and whispered something in Katy's ear.

Pit was flying frantically to Katy and Andrew's apartment. He had flown off searching for others who may have received Palutena's gift. She appeared before him and warned him the two were in trouble. He held his bow in his hand, he was ready for battle. As he descended he noticed the Charizard. In its arms was a hunk of ice. He recognized the figure inside the ice. The two had defeated King Dedede. He watched as the Charizard threw the ice block as far as it could. The block of ice disappeared into the horizon. He smiled to himself, they were ready, they could succeed.


	4. Solidifying Their Skills

The alarm clock rang out. Katy moaned and rolled over and squinted. The screen read six o'clock AM. She realized she had only been asleep for a couple hours. She rolled out of bed and shuffled toward Andrew's room. She saw a flash come from the crack under the door. She pushed her head against the door.

"PK freeze!"

The door swung open and Katy's jaw dropped. Andrew was sitting crossed legged in the middle of the room. Various objects around the room where encased in ice. Andrew had dark circles under his eyes. Katy stuttered, before any words could escape from her mouth, Andrew interrupted her.

"It's ok; the ice just breaks and disappears after a while, watch."

The book he was pointing at shuttered a little. The ice shattered and disappeared without a trace. Andrew spoke again.

"Pit said we were going to be saving the world; I thought I might as well hone my skills."

Katy just smiled and her eyes grew large. She ran back to the room and came back with a small book, she held it up.

"Look it's that old pokédex handbook. I think I'm going to go into the back yard and figure out what exactly these guys know."

She patted her waist. She had slept with a belt around her pajama bottoms and the pokéballs where attached to it. She headed to the back door, Andrew called after her.

"I'll get breakfast on the stove."

Katy stared at Squirtle, and Squirtle stared back. She looked down at the book, puzzled. She had managed to figure out he had obtained the move Waterfall. She had been going down the list in her book shouting out different moves. All Squirtle had managed to do was scratch his ears and cock his head occasionally.

"Ok we will try this one more time, Water Gun!"

This time Squirtle reacted, he turned and shot a torrent of water from his mouth. It collided with the fence. A couple of fence posts flew backward. Katy jumped in astonishment.

"Katy! What happened to the fence?"

Katy turned around, embarrassed. She saw Andrew was marching toward her, and he did not look happy.

"I'm sorry, it just kind of happened."

Andrew just rolled his eyes.

"We still have that window broken from last night, and now this. We need to be a bit more careful, we can't attract too much attention to ourselves."

Katy noticed he was holding a wet cloth to his hand.

"What happened?"

He glanced down at the wound.

"It's nothing, I was putting the eggs on the stove and I burned myself. It's nothing I haven't gone through before; I get burns quite frequently at work."

There was a bright light. Pit descended from the skies. His feet touched the ground and he walked up to the Squirtle he patted it on the head.

Pit just nodded.

"Hey buddy, long time no see."

The Squirtle cooed and Katy looked astonished.

"You know this Squirtle?"

"Yes, remember what I said? I knew these warriors personally. Palutena stored their spirits in small figurines that looked like them. I am well aware that you may have noticed, when these figurines combined with you, you gained their fighting spirit. The one who bonded with you was a young man. We never knew his name, but he trained those three Pokémon you have come into possession of. As for you Andrew, your kindred spirit was a young man named Lucas. He had great psychic abilities; you have only tapped a couple of his many skills."

Pit noticed Andrew's wound.

"Andrew, when fighting that man last night, did anything strange happen, besides freezing him in a large block of ice?"

Andrew dug back into his memory.

"Yes actually, that man shot one of his cannonballs at me and this shield popped up in front of me. When the cannonball hit the shield, it disappeared."

Pit smiled.

"I want you to remember what that felt like, and I want you to summon that shield again."

Andrew reached back into the recesses of his mind. He remembered fear. The air felt thick again. This time he focused his thoughts on the area immediately around him. He felt as if he was pushing the air outward. A large royal blue bubble appeared in front of him. It looked as if electricity was coming out of the core of the sphere and shooting out toward the edges. Pit turned to Squirtle.

"Ok Squirtle, Water Gun!"

Katy shrieked, the water made contact with the bubble, and then vanished. Andrew felt his hand turn warm. He brought it level with his eyes. In doing this he had broken the shield. He noticed the burn was gone. Pit noticed Andrew's incredulous look.

"When a projectile hits that shield, it will heal your wounds."

Andrew gasped in amazement.

The sky turned black. Pit's head looked up; he stepped closer to the two. He drew out his bow and broke it in two. He was holding a blade in each hand. Katy leaned in closer to Pit.

"What's going on?"

Pit looked back and saw frightened faces. Squirtle was growling.

"When the figurines fused with you a large amount of energy was released. The enemy knows you're here. I was hoping we had longer until they found you. We need to prepare for battle."

It was snowing again. It was the best thing Andrew could relate the falling particles to. They were glowing purple. The particles began to form into silhouettes. From the abyss popped out about a dozen figures stepped toward the trio. They were not armed and seemed relatively harmless. Pit sprang forth and sunk his blades deep into one. It vanished with a flash. Katy looked down at her feet. Squirtle was still growling. She pointed at the nearest one.

"Go Squirtle!"

The Squirtle jumped forth and engaged in combat. It tore and bit at the creatures limbs.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!"

The jet collided with the creature and it vanished as well. Katy continued to issue commands.

Andrew had already frozen two of them. He had another one running at him. It sprung foreword. Andrew felt as if his body was not under his control. He performed a flip kick. Electricity sprung forth from his shoe and connected with the enemies face. He laughed out loud as it vanished. One of the blocks of ice shattered. There was a bright blue light. He turned in time to see Pit's arrow collide with the recently thawed enemy. Pit engaged with another one.

Andrew looked over to see if Katy was doing ok. She had positioned herself behind a lawn chair. She was still issuing commands to Squirtle, and he continued to protect his new master. He ran up to the other block of ice. He felt the air grow thick again he pointed at the ground and shouted. There was a bright flash where he was pointing. The ice shattered and so did the enemy contained inside.

Light filled the yard. There was no trace of the attack. Katy returned the Squirtle and took a step towards Pit.

"What were those?"

"Merely pawns, easily defeated, you guys had it easy. I'm glad the Ancient minister didn't hit you hard."

Andrew spoke.

"What do we do next?"

"Palutena has instructed me to find the others. She sent more figurines down on Earth then the two you guys found. There is no way possible you can take on the Minister yourselves. She has informed me where we can find the others. We need to depart soon. I will give you guys an hour to gather anything you may need before we leave."


End file.
